The Scientific Method
by Astalavisbay
Summary: Solving problems may not be easy. But two friends try, the scientific way!


**Hey there, this is my first Yakitate story so don't go easy on me.  
Pairings: See for yourself.  
Shounen ai: NONE WHATSOEVER.**

**I do not in any way own Yakitate! JaPAN!**

* * *

Kanmuri Shigeru was a scientist, a scientist who did things in an orderly and planned way.

A scientist must be:

(A) Humble, patient and hardworking;

(B) Systematic in his investigation;

(C) Able to identify a problem;

(D)Form a hypothesis and plan an investigation;

(E) Able to think critically and rationally;

(F) Responsible and mindful

Of the consequences of his work.

He strived to be those things. There was a systematic way scientist did things called, the scientific method.

As he explained this to his co-worker, Kawachi Kyosuke, he had the feeling he wasn't being listened to. He glanced over at his friend and sure enough, he was asleep.

So he kept silent and continued tapping on his laptop. Kawachi woke up a few minutes later "Huh? I heard everything you said." He said unconvincingly.

He didn't bother telling Kawachi he hadn't _said_ anything the whole time he was asleep.

* * *

_**The Scientific Method,  
1. Identify the problem.**_

It felt like only a few weeks after I joined them but actually it was a few months.

I pride myself on being observant, an important trait to a man of my field.

Being such, I couldn't help but notice the interaction between two of my fellow workers and friends. When one was in the room, the other would notice. When caught staring, both would turn away, a blush adorning her features, a smile adorning his.

It was so obvious my other artisan friend and I would groan in exasperation that neither would notice. It was he who brought it up in the first place. He may be naïve but he, too, was observant.

So we came up with a plan, to interfere. But interfere is such a strong word, I call it, helping out comrades. Truth to be told, their relationship (or lack of it) was rather annoying.

_**2. Form a hypothesis**_

My hypothesis is that they like each other. A lot. When I told my friend of this method, he didn't get it but he told me he thought it was a good idea to follow this as many discoveries had been discovered in this process.

Another hypothesis that I cannot totally ignore is that they are hiding something other than a relationship, a secret perhaps? If that is so, I will withdraw from this as I have no desire to butt in. If they want to tell me then I'll know.

_**3. Plan an investigation.**_

I have a plan.

We're going to get Azuma-kun and Tsukino-Chan on a date and we'll see how it goes. I'll be near enough to take notes on his reactions, this time not with bread. I and my friend would be at another table. I can easily observe from there.

This is going to be and interesting project.

_**4. Control the variable.**_

What are the set variables in this case?  
1. The restaurant.  
2. The people.

3. The atmosphere.  
4. The observant and the observed.

The manipulated?  
1. Laughingly, it is the people.

I'm contradicting myself again, never mind that. I'm almost late for the date.

_**5. Carry out the investigation.**_

We arrived just five minutes before they did. Azuma-kun isn't noted on being punctual.

They sat at their table; she hardly noticed that the restaurant was empty. She did notice the observed though. It seemed that both couldn't take their eyes off the other forever but they finally broke contact and concentrated on their food, a light blush spreading all over her face.

My fellow conspirator and I winked, the mission was a success.

_**6. Analyze and interpret the data.**_

"What do we have to? She likes him and he likes her. What more is there to analyze?" he asked. He was understandably tired. I repressed the urge to laugh, he is so cute sometimes. I decided he was right, it was so obvious anyway.

_**7. Form a conclusion  
**_

The conclusion supports the hypothesis so the case is closed, almost.

"Kanmuri, shouldn't we tell them. What did we do all this for if they're gonna be the same anyway?" He asked, a goofy grin in place.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked amused at his expression.

He probably hadn't heard me as he dragged me by the hand into the store by the back way where we found Kawachi and Tsukino kissing.

My friend, Azuma, and I high-fived, Matsushiro-san gave us a brief thumbs up and resumed snapping pictures of the new found couple.

They broke their kiss with a smile and we hurried to congratulate them.

"I'm sorry Azuma, but Kawachi told me he liked me and I like him back and I told him that and we kissed and…" She babbled, looking very embarrassed.

"It's okay that was our plan in the beginning! You two were so obvious it was very irritating." Azuma exclaimed.

Kawachi processed this information "What?!"

"Well, I don't mind very much." Tsukino said linking her arm in his. They walked out, leaving the rest of us smirking.

"Well, the store is closed in celebration of the new couple." Ken grunted, "Let's go everyone."

_**8. Write a report.**_

Kanmuri bit his lip at this, did he really have to?

Well, while Azuma and Tsukino were on their 'date', he managed to take some notes on Kawachi's behavior which was very entertaining.

"Well, if the scientific method said I should then okay." He muttered to himself.

"Kanmuri, are you really gonna write that silly report?" A cheerful voice rang out from the doorway.

"You don't have to such a stickler for rules you know, let's go eat sushi, my treat." Azuma continued, now tugging at the pink-haired artisan's arm.

Shigeru chuckled and shut down his computer. "No way." He said.

Azuma's face fell.

"I'm treating." Kanmuri said, grinning while he put his laptop into the bag.  
Azuma cheered up at once and rushed out. "I bet I can reach there faster than you!" He exclaimed.

Both of them ran out laughing._  
"Friends over science any day"_ Kanmuri thought with a smile.


End file.
